Things I like the most that you do
by Kafira-chan
Summary: Clubbing for SPR takes a turn for the worst... or maybe the best. NaruxMai, LinxMadoka, Bou-chanxAyako, MasakoxOC


_I don't own Ghost Hunt, the song Seven Things, but I do own the club!... Okay not really but I did make it up._

Mai never expected to be invited to the grand opening to a new club yet she and the rest of the members of SPR each received an invitation. It could have had something to do with the fact that the owner of the club was also the owner of the house where their last case had taken place. It was his way of thanking them.

Bou-chan, Ayako, Yasuhara, Mai, and even Masako agreed to go. John refused on account of his being a priest and Naru on account of him being a stick in the mud. Everyone was surprised when Lin agreed to go, even Naru though it was only visible in the slight widening of his eyes. He quickly got himself under control again.

"Oh, this is just wonderful! I'm terrible sorry that the two of you can't come but as for the rest of you thank you for coming! This is so wonderful, I get to thank you more appropriately than just a check." The club owner said, wringing his hands in excitement. "The grand opening starts at nine o'clock! I hope to see you there!" and with that he was out the door. Never had the group seen a man with that much energy. He made Mai look explicitly calm.

"Well if we're going tonight I need to go and start getting ready. Meet you all there!" Ayako stated, making a beeline for the door.

"But its only five o'clock. Do you need four hours to make yourself presentable??" Bou-chan asked just as she was passing him. He didn't stand a chance as the purse came at him at a blurring speed. The next thing he knew he was seeing stars, or more correctly purses dancing around his head while Ayako left the offices.

"What did I say??" Bou-chan asked, absolutely confused as to why Ayako hit him the purse of DOOM. He had just asked a question.

Mai and Masako just looked at him, giving him the 'DUH' look before they excused themselves. Mai to go buy an outfit for that night and Masako to go begin getting ready.

"Since no more work is going to get done I suggest the rest of you leave as well." Naru stated before going into his office. After setting up at time to meet in front of the club and calling the ladies to inform them Bou-chan, Yasuhara, and Lin left, each to find something else to do with their day.

The hours until nine passed quickly and before anyone knew it, it was time to meet in front of the club Midnight Beat. Lin arrived first in a pair of loose fitting, well worn jeans and a black button up shirt. Bou-chan was next to arrive wearing tan dress pant, a white button up shirt and a pink dress jacket. Last of the men to arrive was Yasuhara. He wore a pair of black jeans and a white shorts leaved button up shirt.

The ladies arrived at the same time, drawing the eyes of all the men in the line waiting to go inside. Ayako wore a short yellow and orange dress, the colors blending together in a swirl. It stopped at mid thigh and it was a halter top. Her red hair offered startling contrast between the dress and her face, her hair hanging in loose curls around her face.

Masako wore a short, light green dress that stopped mid thigh and hung onto her shoulders by two thin pieces of fabric over each shoulder. Her short black hair was held back by a light green hair clip and she wore dark green eye-shadow around her blue eyes. Both girls wore simple black high heel pumps to complete their outfits.

Mai wore a short black halter top that clung to her body and stopped at mid thigh though it had frills that fell down to her knees. Around her waist she wore a multicolored belt that hung loosely around her middle. She wore black high heeled boots that came up to just below her knees and she wore light blue eye-shadow, black mascara, and red lipstick. Her lips were a faint tint of pink as she noticed all the attention she was drawing and her brown hair fell into her face as the wind blew by.

"Um.. Lets go." Mai said with a grin though she was blushing like crazy. The owner of the club came running towards them with a grin that threatened to eat his face.

"I'm so glad you all could make it! I was worried your young boss wouldn't allow you to come. If you would all follow me to the front I'll get to the cutting of the ribbon and we can all get to parting." His upbeat personality was slightly scary to say the least for those around him. He reminded Mai of a Chihuahua hyped up on Amp. Not a pretty sight.

The ribbon cutting ceremony was over before the crowd new it and they were all streaming inside, the SPR group flowing in right behind the owner. The club itself was amazing, the walls were black and there looked to be no ceiling as black fabric came from the ceiling in a canopy. There were couches along the outer edges of the room, all black while the middle of the floor was completely bare seeing as it was the dance floor. Lights began flashing as the crowd streamed in, at first it was dark colors of blues and greens before light colors mixed in. The bar on the far end of the room was dimly lit, enough for the bartender to be able to see clearly but not enough to ruin the effect of the rest of the club. The d.j's station was set up in a corner, safely away from the dance floor. All in all the club was amazing.

The SPR group made their way to the far end of the room, to a set of couches which they soon occupied, looking out over the dance floor. Mai couldn't help but look longingly at the dance floor, wishing Naru was there though she knew he would never ask her to dance. Before she knew it Bou-chan had dragged her onto the dance floor. Lin, the poor guy, had been physically dragged onto the dance floor by Ayako though he did soon start dancing on is own. Masako was asked politely to dance by Yasuhara seeing how they were the only two left and they both wanted to dance.

All of them were laughing and switch partners as they continued to dance until the owner ran up and grabbed Mai. He was yelling something about karaoke so the others didn't worry about her. She was pushed up onto a stage that had been hidden behind a black curtain. There was a screen off to the side and next to it was a mike. The owner thrust it into her hand before yelling out a title of a song to the D.J.

The opening to the song keyed her into what the song was. She loved this song as it reminded her of the love of her life, Naru. She closed her eyes and let herself sink into the song as she began to sing.

_I probably shouldn't say this _

_But at times I get so scared _

_When I think about the previous _

_Relationship we shared _

_It was awesome but we lost it _

_It's not possible for me not to care _

_And now we're standing in the rain _

_But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear _

_My dear_

There had been no relationship shared between them other than a business on but in her heart it was so much more. He was her hero, her friend, and at time the person she hated most because of all the times he hurt her. She wanted to tell him so much what she felt deep inside.

_The seven things I hate about you _

_The seven things I hate about you _

_Oh you _

_You're vain, your games _

_You're insecure _

_You love me, you like her _

_You make me laugh _

_You make me cry _

_I don't know which side to buy _

_Your friends they're jerks _

_When you act like them _

_J__ust to know it hurts _

_I wanna be with the one I know _

_And the seventh thing __I hate the most that you do _

_You make me love you_

She hated the way he talked down to her, the way he ordered her around, she hated that his pride made him untouchable to all that was around. She hated the way he made he cry, and the way he made her blush. She hated how he would show hints of softness then push it all away. And the greatest thing she hated the most that he did, He made her love him.

_It's awkward and silent _

_As I wait for you to say _

_What I need to hear now _

_Your sincere apology _

_When you mean it I'll believe it _

_If you text it I'll delete it _

_Let's be clear _

_Oh, I'm not coming back _

_You're taking seven steps here_

She could imagine what would happen if she confessed to him, if she said all those things she felt inside to him. He would say something along the lines of "Quit being so stupid Mai." He would never understand her feelings for him.

_The seven things I hate about you _

_You're vain, your games _

_You're insecure _

_You love me, you like her _

_You make me laugh, you make me cry _

_I__ don't know which side to buy _

_Your friends they're jerks _

_When you act like them _

_Just to know it hurts _

_I wanna be with the one I know _

_And the seventh thing I hate the most that you do _

_You make me love you_

Mai didn't see him walk into the club because she had her eyes shut against the tears she felt building up. He noticed her the moment he walked in, his eyes were drawn to her across the crowd because she was the one he was searching for. Through his eyes he saw she was singing her heart out into this song. Her voice was mesmerizing to all those who listened.

_And compared to all the great things _

_That would take too long to write _

_I probably should mention the seven that I like_

She'd be lying if she said there was nothing she liked about him. There was lists upon lists of things she liked but they were even harder to mention then the seven that she hated.

_The seven things I like about you _

_Your hair, your eyes _

_Your old Levis _

_When we kiss I'm hypnotized _

_You make me laugh, you make me cry _

_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy _

_Your hand in mine _

_When we're intertwined _

_Everything's alright _

_I wanna be with the one I know _

_And the seventh thing I like the most that you do _

_You make me love you_

His coal black hair, his mesmerizing blue eyes, his black attire and how striking it makes him look. How he's her hero almost every time she's in danger, his moments of niceness because they are special because they are rare. The way he makes her cry and makes her blush because that is just who he is. And the seventh thing she liked the most that he did, was he made him love her. Even if it was without his knowledge.

_You do, oh _

_Ooh, ooh, ooh oh _

_Ooh, ooh, ooh oh_

When the song ended a deafening roar of applause erupted from the occupants of the club. Each on of the occupants had felt something from the song because Mai had poured her heart into it.

Back with her friends she was surrounded by a chorus of "That was amazing" and "You were wonderful". Mai grinned though she felt a little sad inside, the song made her think of all she would never be able to tell Naru.

"That really was good." She spun around at the sound of Naru's voice. Her eyes wide in amazement.

"Wha.. How.. Why are you here?" Mai finally formed a coherent sentence after seeing Naru in something other than his work clothes. He wore a pair of black jeans and button up black shirt with the sleeves rolled up a little. Mai worried for a moment that she was drooling.

"The owner seemed to have been given an idea as to a way to get me to come. He threatened to keep the money we earned and it seems someone told him a way he could get away with it." Naru's eyes were on Yasuhara as he said that, his meaning clear. It wasn't really surprising to find the schoolboy behind it.

Mai nodded because she felt that another coherent sentence was beyond her. Looking around Mai found that Masako was off dancing with a young man, oblivious to the fact that Naru was in the club. Lin had somehow been found by Madoka.. Mai wasn't even sure when the women had arrived but she had to admit they looked cute together. The more than slightly drunk monk and miko were attempting to dance away from the two young teens, though it looked more like they wanted to be together more than anything else. She was happy for all of her friends, except for the fact that she was now left alone with the one person she didn't want to be left alone with.

'The bar!' She thought suddenly, happily. She wanted a drink and an escape so she made her way towards the bar on the other side of the club. Though she was bumped and jostled more than her fair share she made it to the other side alive.

"A Gin and Tonic please." Mai ordered when the bartender looked at her. She looked around the bar as she waited for her drink. The seats at the bar were mostly taken up by men. Mai found it a little strange but she shrugged it off because her drink was placed in front of her.

She took a big gulp of it before she turned to face the crowd, cradling her drink like it held the answers to all lives questions. And maybe it did, just farther down near the bottom. She took another swig, not noticing the man a couple seats down the bar from her move over the seat next to hers.

"Hey sweetheart, aren't you looking mighty fine tonight." he looked to be thirty-something, haggard and completely wasted. "Why don't we head somewhere private where we can.. Talk." The man ran his fingers down Mai's bare arm. She thought she was going to puke. She jumped up and took off away from him as fast as she could.

A steel like grip on her wrist had her stopping before she made it too far into the crowd of dancers. "I was talking to you little missy. Don't you go walking away from me without answering my question. If leaving is too much for you right now how about we start with dancing." the mans voice was right in her eye, his breath whispering against her face as panic built up inside her.

"No, I don't want to. Leave me alone!" Mai tried yelling it but no one paid much mind or heard it over the music. She didn't want to think about what was going to happen as panic slowly consumed her.

But then, when she was about to give up hope of being saved her knight in shining armor showed up. Naru grabbed the man by the wrist and yanked the man's arm away from Mai.

"She said no so I suggest you leave her alone." Naru's voice was icy and he glared at the man.

"Whatever, she's not worth the trouble any way." The man mumbled as he walked off. Anger simmered from him as he walked back to the bar where he sat and kept his eyes on the two teens.

"Thank you Naru." Mai whispered. She was still scared and she fought to keep back tears because she didn't want Naru to see them. "I'm going to go home. Thank you again." She headed for the exit but Naru quickly caught up to her.

"I'll walk you home. You're to upset to walk home alone." His voice was emotionless except for being slightly angry. Mai thought he was mad at her and tears filled her eyes again as she nodded and started towards her home.

The trip was silent and when they reached Mai's door they said goodbye quickly, Mai walking quickly inside while Naru turned to leave, both unaware of the person trailing behind them until the man fell upon Naru, swinging his fist out in a punch.

Mai by this time had reached her bedroom and looked out the window. She gasped in fear as she saw Naru dodge a punch from the man from the club. Naru countered by throwing a punch of his own that caught the man in the eye sending him stumbling backwards. Naru wasn't ready for the rebuttal though as the man rushed forwards and tackled Naru. He pinned Naru down and started raining punches down on Naru's face. Mai rushed down the stairs and out the front door. By this time Naru had managed to get the man off of him and he was throwing punches of his own at the man. The man wasn't as fast as Naru and Naru wasn't impaired by alcohol so the fight was over fairly quickly, the man stumbling away. He was barely able to stand, let alone walk yet he made it around the corner before collapsing. He hadn't know the kid could pack a punch like that.

Mai rushed over to where Naru was swaying on his feet. Blood poured from a gash about his left eye and he had a split lip. Mai looked at him in horror as she grabbed onto his arms to hold him steady.

"Naru, are you alright!?" Mai rushed him into her apartment and made him sit on the couch in her living room. He didn't have a chance to argue as she rushed him inside, not that she would have listened anyway.

"I'll be right back." Mai said before she ran into her bathroom. She came back with rubbing alcohol and cotton balls. She got right to cleaning his wounds seeing as he had a couple cuts on his face and one on his forearm. Naru jerked back in pain as she cleaned the deepest gash, the one above his left eye. Tears sprang to Mai's eyes at seeing Naru in pain. She might think he's a narcissistic jerk that she wants to beat the crap out of herself sometimes but actually seeing him in pain caused on her behalf was horrible.

"This is all my fault. I'm so sorry Naru." She started to gather up the used cotton balls, trying to hide the tears in her eyes but she didn't succeed. Naru saw them and they broke his heart.

"You didn't make me stand up for you back at the club. You didn't make the man hit on you and you tried to get away yourself. Its not your fault you're a trouble magnet." He attempted to keep his voice emotionless so she wouldn't hear the emotions he was feeling.

"But if I had only…" Mai started in her attempt to explain why it was her fault even though she would never be able to look him in the eye again afterwards. "If I had only stayed near you instead of going to the bar. If I hadn't run away then you wouldn't have gotten hurt." The tears finally escaped her eyes as she bent her head down and walked towards the kitchen area to throw the stuff away. Sobs racked her body as the events of that night hit her.

Naru didn't know what to do. His heart ached for the girl and he hated to see her suffering so he did something completely un-Naruish. He came up behind the sobbing girl and wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Mai gasped in surprise and jerked around to look at him.

His eyes had darkened into a dark shade of sapphire as he looked at her. "I don't mind protecting you. I love you Mai." Mai stared at him in disbelief as he closed the distance between them and lowered his mouth to hers. His hands gripped her waist as he pulled her closer.

Mai's hands found their way around his neck, fingers intertwining into his soft black hair. She pulled him down harder onto her mouth, deepening the kiss by flicking out her tongue to lick his lips. He opened his mouth in surprise and her tongue invaded. He let out a soft groan as her tongue explored his mouth and before long they were fighting for control, neither willing to relinquish the dominance they had. Mai found herself pushed up again the counter as Naru ravaged her mouth, groans and moans of pleasure escaping both of them.

Eventually they separated, breathing heavily and with passion in their eyes. Mai smiled weakly as she stifled a moan of pleasure as Naru's talented fingers traced circles on her sides, moving achingly close to her breasts. "I might have to add a few things to my list of the things I like the most that you do." She muttered, her eyes drifting closed in pure bliss.

"Maybe I should make you rewrite the whole list." Naru muttered in her ear before sweeping into another mind-blowing kiss. He led her towards her bedroom while they were still locked in a battle for dominance yet some part of Mai's mind realized what was happening.

She pulled back, ever so slightly and whispered against Naru's lips "I love you to. You will always be My Narcissist in shining armor."

_The seven things I like about you _

_Your hair, your eyes _

_Your old Levis _

_When we kiss I'm hypnotized _

_You make me laugh, you make me cry _

_But I guess that's both I'll have to buy _

_Your hand in mine _

_When we're intertwined _

_Everything's alright _

_I wanna be with the one I know _

_And the seventh thing I like the most that you do _

_You make me love you_


End file.
